


Drawn

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kindred spirit is found in a comic book shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/) threw me a prompt of "Marry/Kill/Boff" for the weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** with Cap and Nightwing. This is where it went. I am not knowledgeable DC fan, apologies for errors.

It’d been six months. He’d found a job, registered to vote, and even been called for jury duty. Six months. So Steve didn’t figure he was going home any time soon. Whatever realm AIM scientists had sent him to (yes, realm. Thor made sense some times.), his team clearly couldn’t figure out how to get him back.

Steve sighed as he flipped through the plastic encased _classics_ , looking for two specific issues he was missing. “Or time moves differently here and I’ve only been missing for six hours. They don’t even know I’m gone yet.”

“What Batman arc are you reading?”

The voice sounded young and Steve’s head snapped up. Directly across from him, skimming idly through Marvel boxes, was a guy in sunglasses and a hat. They were indoors, what did he need to be shaded from? “I was just thinking out loud. That’s a Batman arc?”

“Not that I know of.” Incognito replied as his attention went back to his search.

“And you know all about Batman? You’re an expert?”

The face moved to look at Steve slowly, the voice held challenge. “You could say that.”

Steve arched a brow.

“Hey!” The over-thin man at the register called out. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“What?”

“I have a panic button! I won’t hesitate to call the cops!”

Shades snorted, smiled at Steve as he picked up his comic books. “I’ll buy you a drink.

Steve grabbed his own stack and followed his new friend to the counter.

-*-

“So what’d you get?” The kid (And yes, he was much younger than Steve. Not young like Steve had served in WW2 and could chronologically be his great grandfather, but young like Steve could pass for twenty-seven and the waitress had eyed the kid’s license suspiciously.) grabbed the plastic bag that advertised a _Free Comic Book Day_ that was seven months old or five months away.

Steve dropped his hand to the bag, holding it in place. With his other hand he signaled that turn about should be fair.

The purchase was placed in front of Steve and the kid said “Dick.”

“What did you call me?”

“I didn’t call you anything. I said _Dick_. It’s short for Richard. That’s my name. And why are you reading Scooby Doo?”

“Steve. Because it’s fun. They climb in a van and solve mysteries. _Rut Row!_ And because this” Steve thumbed through the issues of Captain America in front of him “I can’t get into.”

“So Cap is out, but the Dark Knight works for you?”

“He’s a detective. He solves mysteries, great gadgets.”

“So you like fluff or mental illness in your mysteries?”

“And Captain America is just so…” Steve hedged.

“Absolute. He’s definite. There is so much gray in the world. So much choosing the darker things to get by. He does the right thing, makes sure, even when it doesn’t suit him personally.”

Steve did his best not to laugh.

“And I like Bucky. I like him better in the older stuff where he’s a kid.”

-*-

“You should read Nightwing.” Dick panted into Steve’s neck, his pants were pulled down to his knees, shirt shoved up to his armpits.

Steve ran a hand up and down Dick’s back, similarly clothed and stretched out on Dick’s couch (And yes, Steve had made sure to scope out the apartment for signs of a parent, he’d seen check stubs on the table for Dick’s full time job. He trusted the kid was over 21.). He smiled, it had been the best afternoon he’d had since he landed in this realm/alternate reality/place where he was a fictional comic book character. “I like Nightwing.”

Dick stretched and kissed Steve again. Smearing the results of their time spent together between them. “We should do this again.” Dick sucked a hickey into Steve’s chest.

“I’m at Harry’s every Sunday.”

“It’s a date.” Dick pulled off his shirt and began wiping them both clean. “At least until my team figures out how undo Klarion’s spell and get me back to my world.”


End file.
